Harry's Long Lost Cousin
by rachelah
Summary: Guess which first-year Gryffindor boy needs a bodyguard? The one who keeps almost dying of course.
1. Chapter 1

The nineteen year old looked around and almost smiled. Unfortunately her profession did not involve smiling. Hogwarts was still familiar even after two years away from it. She had loved the old building, with all its places to hide and train. It was nice to be back. Then she remembered the reason she was here and scowled. She couldn't have refused. But she wished she had. She noticed some kids looking at her and her scowl deepened.

* * *

Harry and Ron looked with interest as the woman's expression grew stormier.

"Wonder what she's doing here?" Ron asked.

"Dunno but she looks familiar." Harry replied.

Suddenly the woman looked right at them. She stared at Harry for a second and Harry was sure her eyes changed colour. One second they were brown, then the next red, then brown again.

'Did you see that?' he asked.

'What?' Ron looked at him.

'Her eyes turned red.'

'Nope. How would that happen?'

Harry shrugged. Maybe he had imagined it.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet as soon as Sorting had finished. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to do two things, the first of which is to ask what you are doing back here Miss. Riddle." he looked at me.

"I am here on confidential business, sorry for any inconvenience." I added as an afterthought.

"Thank you Ella. I accept your business here and hope it is something generally approved." Professor Dumbledore answered.

I'm not supposed to do it but I smiled. "What is 'generally approved'?"

"You know what I mean." Yes I do actually. He means no killing anyone.

"Don't worry. It's bodyguard business, not assassination. "

Dumbledore sighed. "Who offered more?"

"The guy who wants what you want." Lie actually. But I'm not telling them that, let them think it's still just the money. Anyway it has to have been _him_ that requested someone.

"All right." he sighed again "Just don't get anyone into trouble."

"If you need me, I'm a Gryffindor." I walked over to my old table.

Dumbledore continued "And now I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

* * *

Harry watched as Ella finished her conversation with Dumbledore and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Why's she coming over here?" Ron asked.

"Perhaps it's something to do with her confidential business." Harry suggested.

"Who's she?" Ella asked from behind them. Harry and Ron turned to find her smiling coldly.

"We err, don't know your name."

"Dumbledore said it." she replied "but as you weren't listening it's Ella, Ella Riddle."

Later, after everyone, including Ella had finished eating, Dumbledore spoke. Harry hadn't realised Ella was eating until he saw some chicken fly behind him and turned around to see Ella eating it. She saw him looking and her eyes flashed red again. Then she smiled evilly and motioned for him to turn back round. When he carried on looking at her she picked up her wand and pointed it at him. "Turn around." her expression said, so Harry did.

"Ahem-just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give to you.

First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well, as would some non-students."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins and Ella.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"Gryffindors, and the rest of the school, I trust that you will all be hospitable to our guest, Ella Riddle, and treat her as one of your own.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.

And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

* * *

Percy, for some reason, was annoyed with me. I could tell by the number of glares he sent my way. Obviously he felt I was flouting his authority or something.

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

He flushed slightly and defended himself, "You're not a Gryffindor. You shouldn't be here."

I examined my nails, "Did you or did you not hear Dumbledore say to treat me as one of your own?"

"Yees."

"And does sending me multiple glares classify as treating me as one of your own?"

"Noo."

"And does me being a Gryffindor or not come into it?"

"Noo."

"So what's your problem?"

"Nothing." I finished examining my nails and looked at him more closely. Prefect. Figures.

"What year are you in?"

"Fifth." Newbie prefect. Again, figures. Explains his attitude or he might just be a stickler for rules. Either way I'm going to have to deal with him for the next two years, three if he becomes Head Boy.

Ah well, can't exhaust my source of entertainment for the next two or three years in one night.

People stared when I moved to go up the boy's stairs. "Hey." Percy called "You can't go up there, that's boy's." He wasn't this annoying in fist year I'm sure, or third. I ignored him and darted upstairs to the room that said "first years" to check on my charge and his roommates.

Close inspection now, conversation from the Feast and my knowledge of recent wizard history helped me identify them.

Dean Thomas. Muggle born. A West Ham fan but my money's on Newcastle for the Premier League, and of course I'm supporting England in the World Cup, both of them.

Seamus Finnigan. Half blood on his mother's side.

Neville Longbottom. Pure blood. Son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, the two Aurors that were tortured to death by the Lestranges and Crouch Jr.

Ron Weasley. Pure blood. Percy's younger brother and quite a big family besides; five older brothers, one younger sister, a mum, a dad and goodness knows how many in his extended family. All of which was quite a lot when you compared it to my pretty much family-less state of one cousin and two godparents, both of which are in prison. Most of the time I try and forget about them, forget about the definite and suspected Death Eaters that they are.

Harry Potter. Half blood. The Boy Who Lived if I believed that. Looks a bit like my (dead) uncle, both of them. Has about as much family as me, that he knows about; cousin, aunt, uncle, I don't feel it necessary to alert him to the imprisoned godfather and the bounty hunting cousin. He can live without that knowledge.

I soo don't want to be here.

* * *

"Any idea how long she's going to be here?" Ron muttered to Harry

"Ella? None. A while I'd say." he replied, remembering the blankets and chairs that had been moved about to make a bed this morning.

"I hope she isn't. She freaks me out."

"Who freaks you out?" Dean asked, entering the conversation.

"Ella Riddle."

"She does look slightly weird." he agreed.

"She's watching us." Harry realised.

"Now?"

"No, but generally. Sometimes when I look up she's looking right at me."

"Don't worry about it Harry." Dean told him, "It's probably just coincidence."

Harry believed him. Until Transfiguration.

* * *

Most of the teachers so far have sent me some questioning looks, but nobody's caused me any trouble. Yet.

"Reverted back to a first year have we Miss Riddle?" Should have known I wouldn't get away with it in McGonagall's class.

"Just observing Professor. Business reasons."

"Is this still the business where you work for whoever pays you the most money?" I had to consciously stop myself from yelling at her. She didn't have to advertise it like _that_.

"It's a legal business Professor. I realise you don't approve but it pays and it's my choice. Anyway," I shrugged "It's a better use of my talents than a Ministry job."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows "And by "talents" do you mean your habit of breaking rules and your absolute lack of morals?"

That's going too far. "I do have morals. If I didn't I _would _have gone for the job with the most money. And you'd better be grateful I didn't 'cause if I did, your precious Boy Who Lived wouldn't be living much longer."

"I thought you didn't believe in "all that nonsense.""

"I don't. I don't care about killing the Boy Who Lived, but I do care about killing m-children."

"Hmm, well, don't pass on any bad habits to students."

"Understood Professor."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter.

"Well done kid." Ella congratulated Harry as he was walking behind McGonagall after catching Neville's Remembrall.

"What are you congratulating Ella, his skill with a broom or his disregard for the rules?" McGonagall asked wryly

"Both, naturally." Ella grinned "The boy ain't got anyone else to boost his spirits."

"How much time did you spend around your uncle when you were a child?"

"Every birthday." Ella smiled wickedly.

"Oh dear." McGonagall sighed "You _are_ passing on bad habits."

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." Hermione spoke up from a chair near them.

"_You!_" Ron nearly yelled at her "Go back to bed."

"I almost told your brother," she snapped "Percy-he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Come on." Harry said to Ron.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Harry and Ron turned to face Ella.

"I seriously doubt that. Would it have anything to do with that argument you had with Malfoy earlier?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Arguing with Hermione was one thing, all she could do was tell the teachers. They both suspected Ella could do much worse.

"We're going to duel with him." Harry told her. To their surprise Ella just collapsed back onto her makeshift bed.

"Go on then. Don't get killed."

"You're not going to complain?"

"Why would I do that? I'm not a hypocrite. _I _snuck out of bed plenty of times to do non-dangerous stuff."

"Okay. Night."

"G'night."

* * *

"All teachers to the dungeons, students to your houses." Dumbledore told the school.

"Headmaster!" I called.

"Ella, you're at your own discretion."

"Thank you sir." I started running towards the door then remembered my charge. "Expecto patronum. Do NOT get yourselves hurt." I told my patronus. I almost smiled at the students' reaction to the horse-sized dragon, I sometimes slightly regretted Drako not being full sized. I watched as he relayed his message to my charge and surrounding students. One of them, Harry, looked at me and nodded. Deciding he and his friends were okay, I went after the troll, Drako running behind me.

* * *

"At her own discretion to do what?" Seamus asked.

"Go troll hunting probably." Harry answered, watching Ella. At the door she stopped, pulled out her wand and muttered something. Almost everyone started at the silver shape that erupted from her wand.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"A horse?" suggested Harry.

"I think it's a dragon." Ron answered.

"Horse-sized dragon?" Seamus compromised.

"Must be smaller for convenience." Ron speculated. "Whatever it's for, having it full size would probably be quite impractical."

Just then the horse sized dragon arrived at their part of the table, surprising them again by saying in Ella's voice "Do NOT get yourselves hurt."

Harry looked back at her and saw her hovering by the door. He nodded at her "We'll be fine." He tried to say. Ella hesitated for another moment the clicked at the dragon and they both ran off.

* * *

As we travelled down towards the troll, I touched Drako's back, bringing back the memory I used to create him.

"_We can't give you a treat like last year but we hope you like what we decided."_

Drako found the troll's scent and we began to follow it.

"_Do you know why your aunt has been in St. Mungos?"_

_I shook my head "Is she okay?"_

"_She's fine." he assured me. "Absolutely fine."_

I heard a thunk. Drako growled "Yes, faster probably would be better." I agreed.

"_Is it something to do with the bump in Auntie Lily's tummy?" I remembered what Daddy had told me. "My cousin?"_

"_Yes," Uncle James smiled "His name's…"_

"Harry!"

"I'm not hurt." he assured me.

"You two?" I checked Ron and Hermione.

"We're okay as well." Ron confirmed.

"I'll make the wording clearer next time." I glared at them "I meant don't get into trouble." Then I smiled "Next time you decide to knockout a troll can you do it while I'm with you?"

"Sure." Harry promised.

"These bad habits you're not supposed to be teaching us." Hermione put in.

"Yes?" I turned to her.

"What are they?"

"I have no idea." I told her honestly.

"Ignorance of most of the rules." McGonagall told me.

"And complete disregard of the rest." Snape chimed in.

"Ignorance of the word dangerous." McGonagall continued.

"And selective deafness." Snape finished.

"Those are bad?" I looked surprised.

The teachers looked at me with disbelief,

"You never came to detention, you don't even appear to know what it, or various other rules, are."

"The rules you have heard of, you ignored. You've been told not to go into the Forest how many times?"

"You're not allowed in there? I thought you were all just being mean."

"You think that letting a poisonous snake bite you is fun."

"You never listen to anyone when they tell you off."

"Well," I started.

"I want to hear this." Ron muttered to Harry.

"Detention? Never heard of it. Oh, wait, that's writing lines isn't it? Why would I want to spend time doing that when I could be talking to a centaur?

"Like I said, that's news to me.

"Madam Pomfrey can fix me up so what's the point in worrying about a small snake bite?

"Teachers just don't talk loud enough. There you go." I grinned.

McGonagall sighed "Fine, now you three…


	3. Chapter 3

On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed not expecting any presents at all. When he woke early the next morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

"Happy Christmas." Ron said sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and into his dressing gown.

"You too," said Harry "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" Ron asked, turning to his own pile which was a lot bigger than Harry's.

Harr y picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Harry, from Hagrid._ Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it him self. Harry blew it-it sounded a bit like an owl.

A second, very small parcel contained a note.

_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. _Sellotaped to the note was a fifty pence piece.

"That's friendly." Harry commented.

Ron was fascinated by the coin "_Weird!_ What a shape! This is _money_?"

"You can keep it." Harry laughed "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle, so who are these from?"

"I think I know who that one's from." Ron went a bit pink "My mum. I told her you weren't expecting any presents and-oh no, she's made you a Weasley jumper." Harry had opened the parcel to find a green jumper and a box of home-made fudge. "Every year she makes us a jumper and mine's _always_ maroon."

"That's really nice of her." Harry tried the fudge which was delicious.

His next parcel was sweets as well, Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.

Then there was an envelope with "Happy Christmas Harry" scrawled over it. He opened it to find several photographs. They all seemed to have a baby or a girl in them and they were all dated 1st August 1980. Looking at the backs he found several notes such as "Rebecca holding Harry." And "Left to right: James, Lily, Sophia, Ella holding Harry, Luke, Sirius, Remus. Rebecca taking photo." Everyone except Rebecca looked happy.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Pictures."

"Of who?"

"Me, my parents, Ella and some other people."

"Who?"

"Dunno. There's a Rebecca, Sophia, Luke, Remus, Sirius. Woah." He had just looked at the last photo, turning it over he saw "Lucius and Narcissa holding Draco. Leaving the ward after visiting before one of Draco's vaccinations." In pencil was written "Thought you might like this one." Smiling he passed it to Ron who whistled,

"Who were these from?"

"Ella, she thought I might like them. Although," he asked the woman hovering in the door "Why do you have pictures of me one day old?"

"We were visiting. A-Lily and U-James were Mum and Dad's friends. I was mucking about with my birthday present. Like them?"

"Yeah, thanks. Here's your present. Hope you like it." He chucked a parcel at her.

"Is it supposed to be rattling and clinking?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Just open it."

Inside the paper was a note saying "This is a TV, video player and the Tremors video."

"Some Galleons is all that?" Ella looked sceptical.

"How are you expecting us to get all that?" Harry asked.

"Can you stay out of trouble for a few hours today and tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"No you can't. Drako can guard you when I go and turn this into what it apparently is. Is it just you?"

"We all chipped in, " Harry told her "Ron, Hermione and me."

"Thank you." Ella turned to go out of the room "Oh, Ron, do you know who told your mum about Drako?"

"Drako?"

"My Patronus. The dragon."

"Oh, that. I did mention you to mum and Fred and George might've told her about Drako…Why?"

Ella unwrapped a black jumper from around her waist. "Just wondering who I had to thank for this." On the front was a very accurate picture of Drako. Ella smiled "It's even better than the clothes Cassy gives me. Could you say thank you to your mum for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"What _is _that Riddle woman wearing?" Draco sneered "It looks ridiculous."

"I think it's current Muggle fashion." Harry explained. "She must have some Muggle-born friends."

"If she's not Muggle-born herself."

"You might like to know that none of us are."

"Who's "us"?" Draco asked, turning to look at this new person.

"Jasa, Ella and me." she expanded.

"_Jasa_?" Draco laughed.

"Maybe I should call Jacen and tell him what you think of his name?" her smile suggested that would not be a good idea, as did the gun holstered on her hip. She looked as scary as Ella and Harry was in no doubt that she was just as dangerous.

"Cassy!" Ella called, walking over in her "ridiculous" clothes; blood red t-shirt, black jeans, her black jumper tied around her waist, Drako's picture on the inside, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

Cassy was similarly dressed; white shirt, black jacket, black skirt with silver embroidery and, again, black boots.

**I do know that Twilight was not around until 2005 and was not around in, 1991? I think, however it leads on very nicely to my next section.**

As Ella reached them she called over, "Jacob."

"Edward." Cassy replied.

"Jacob."

"Edward. If she'd gone for Jake she wouldn't have had Nessie."

"Jacob. If she hadn't had Nessie there wouldn't have been all that fuss with the Volturi."

"Edward. He and Bella love each other, and Jake weren't so bad off when she chose Edward."

"Jacob. Edward can go stick his head in the sun."

"Edward. He was planning on the equivalent when he thought she'd died. That shows how much he loved her."

"Jacob. Edward's an idiot. If Bella had died she would have wanted him to carry on living. Or not. Carry on not living."

"But he was already going slightly crazy after six months without her."

"And now we use the default argument," Ella smiled "Jacob's a werewolf."

"What are you two on about?" Harry asked "Who are Edward and Jacob?"

Both women turned to him. "You've never heard of Twilight? Have you been living under a rock for the past few years or something?"

"I don't know what it is either." Ron put in.

"Yeah but you're a pureblood. Very unlikely you'd know." Ella told him.

"Huh?"

"Most pure-bloods are unimaginably ignorant of the world around them. Things such as fashion, films, books and TV are totally lost on them. Unlikely you'd be an exception." Cassy explained.

"Aren't you pure-blood?" Harry asked Ella.

"Mostly. Mum was a half-blood and I was raised in a Muggle community. Cassy and Jasa are in similar situations. We are therefore in a good position to explain the Muggle world to wizards and explain that most of the time it beats the wizarding world hollow."

"Out of interest, what did you get for Christmas?" Cassy asked.

"Clothes from you, thank you, socks from Jasa, TV, video player and Tremors video from these two," she gestured at Harry and Ron "and their friend, and a jumper from Ron's mum. You?"

"Tattoo from you, thank you, socks from Jasa as well, and clothes from people."

"You _can _say "my parents"."

"No, I can't." Cassy informed her.

"Why not?"

"Because it upsets you," Harry told her. "Or angers you, I don't know."

"She's done that to you?" Cassy asked.

"First time I saw her."

"It wasn't the first exactly." Ella muttered.

"What?"

"Try first time in ten years. And what did I do?"

"Flash." Cassy answered.

"Ohh." Ella looked sheepish "That."

"Anyway," Cassy interrupted. "Party."

"OK, let's go. Expecto patronum." Drako appeared beside her "Look after them." she told him.

As they walked off Harry could hear their renewed argument. "Jake's a werewolf."

"Edward's a vampire."

"Jake's a werewolf."

"Vampires are cooler."

"Huh, try freezing, Werewolves are way awesomer than vampires."

"Vampires."

"Werewolves."

"Vampires."

"Werewolves."

"Vamps."

"Wolves…."

* * *

Harry was wondering where Ella was. He and Ron were about to go to bed and she still hadn't come back from her party. Though he was hoping she would come back soon, it was still a surprise when she stumbled through the portrait hole hiccupping.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Went to a Christmas party." Ella replied, before attempting to collapse into a chair and ending up on the floor.

"Are you drunk or something?"

"I do _not_ get drunk." she told him, hiccupping again. "Try drinking several bottles of coke and choking on some for laughing. Then walk into a wall. See how well you manage."

Giving up on the chair, she stayed on the floor. Harry took pity on her and chucked her blankets and pillow down to her.

"Thanks. G'night Harry. Night Ron."

* * *

Ella obviously hadn't been joking about the wall, however she did admit to having been punched in the mouth as well. Her bruised face was a great source of entertainment for Draco.

"What happened Riddle? Someone decide to rearrange your face?"

"Hmm. Can I try rearranging yours?"

Draco backed off quite quickly.

Later Harry suggested a game. Battleships wasn't quite what he was expecting.

"C4."

"Hit."

"Would do more than hit if it were real."

"Ella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you have photos of me?"

"I knew Lily and James and was visiting them. My parents knew them from school."

"Who are all the other people in them?"

"Let's see, there was my lot, your lot and some friends."

"So who's Sophia, and Luke?" he tried to remember the names.

"My parents." Ella's expression was so sad Harry almost instantly knew what had happened.

"How old were you when they died?"

"Nine, and one month."

"When's your birthday?"

August 1st. Day after yours I know." Ella looked sad still so Harry changed the subject.

"And who are Rebecca, Sirius and Remus?"

"Sirius and Remus are other friends of my parents. Rebecca is a relative of one of Mum's old friends, she's a year older than me. There was some hassle about her when she was very small and Mum felt some sort of obligation to her."

"You don't sound like you like her." Harry observed.

"I don't. Haven't seen her since sixth year when she left."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Honestly, they could be nice by a) not sneaking out and b) not making me ask. "Come on."

Silence, then "How did you know I'm here?"Hmph.

"Just want to know where you're going and why."

"I'm going to look at something." No specifics huh.

"Why did you think I couldn't see you?"

"Erm, er, invisibility cloak..." Harry answered, probably his dad's.

"Oh, I thought you meant because I've got my eyes closed."

"What?"

"You don't breathe quietly."

"You heard me _breathing_?" Well _yeah._ There's nothing else in the room making a noise and I've got my eyes closed.

"Possibly. Go on, don't get killed."

The portrait door opened and closed. I suppose Harry's an allright kid. It's not his fault I'm stuck her for seven years. Again. I didn't mind the first time, but to have to sit through at least five years of History of Magic again is just testing my patience. And McGonagall has a bee in her bonnet about something and Dumbledore's worried I'm going to kill someone. No chance, who's going to pay me to kill a schoolkid? Except Harry. He might pay me to kill Draco Malfoy. Except then Becca might kill _me_.

Basically I'm not killing anyone anytime soon.

* * *

"You're not going to carry this on into term time are you?" I asked Harry on about his third trip out.

"Don't know."

"Seriously, you know who will get the blame if you don't get enough sleep?"

"Me?" That _is _a possibility.

"Who exactly is the bad influence in the room? All point at moi."

"Possibly." he allowed.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Out of interest.

"No. I think the teachers do."

"I think the teachers have made some pretty accurate guesses. For example, yes there was money involved."

"Some wouldn't be sorry to see you go." he commented.

"Yes I know Snape hates me. I value Potions below self-defence. Who do you think he'll blame if you don't get enough sleep?"

"You."

"Precisely. Give a dog a bad name and hang her. I snuck out a lot when I was at school as you might have guessed."

"Never." he smiled.

"Go on then. Stop before school starts please."

"Maybe."

"That the best I'm going to get?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

As the three of them ran to Hagrid's during morning break, Ron was slightly put out to find Ella following.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to see a dragon hatching. You?"

Ron scowled.

"How do you know about it?" Harry asked her.

"Hagrid told me. I think he noticed my interest in all things _apparently_ dangerous."

"When?"

"This is my eighth year at Hogwarts." Ella told him condescendingly "Pretty poor show if he hadn't noticed by now."

At the cabin door Hagrid greeted them, "It's nearly out." he gestured them in.

The egg was on the table, when they drew up their chairs it split open with a grating noise.

The dragon wasn't very pretty but Ella and Hagrid both reacted as if it were the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured, stroking the dragon.

"Yup." Ella agreed.

"Bless him, he knows his mummy!" Hagrid exclaimed after Norbert snapped at him.

"Hagrid? How fast exactly do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow?" asked Hermione.

Ella was about to answer when something behind Harry caught her attention "Draco!" was followed by a number of sentences under her breath, none of which Harry believed complimentary.

"What is it?" Hagrid asked.

"Stupid, horrid Malfoy. He saw Norbert." More swearing.

"Now Ella," Hagrid cautioned "Don't kill the kid."

"I'm nineteen, they can't put me in detention. And I'm being paid by one of them, they can't get rid of me."

"Some might try."

"Yeah I know, no killings."

* * *

Ella carefully stayed out of the way though Norbert's escape and following happenings. Every time she passed Malfoy she looked at if she wanted to strangle him.

At eleven o'clock she followed them to detention.

"What are you doing here?" Filch asked.

"Nice to see you too Argus. You haven't changed a bit." Ella grinned. Seeing the confused looks on the faces of the first years she explained "I was constantly put in Argus' records for bad behaviour."

"First week of term." Filch commented grumpily.

"I know you love me really. Forest is it?"

"Come on." Filch started walking to the door. "Follow me. I'll bet you'll think twice about breaking any rules now."

"_Really_?"

"Hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me."

"No one did."

"It's a pity the old punishments died out. Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days."

"Done that."

"I've still got the chains in my office. Well-oiled in case I need them."

"I know, I've used them recently."

"Don't think about running off now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

"I run quite fast."

Ella's commentary was apparently more irritating than amusing. Harry and Hermione were smiling slightly, but Malfoy was telling her to shut up.

"That you Filch? I want to get started, hurry up."

Harry's relief at Hagrid being there must have showed because Filch told him "Think you'll be allright with him? It's the Forest for you and you mightn't come out in one piece."

"Nonsense._ I'm_ fine." Ella told him.

Neville moaned at the mention of the Forest and Malfoy stopped. "The Forest? We can't go in there, there's werewolves!"

The look Ella gave him might have incinerated him. "Tough Malfoy aren't you Draco? Scared of a few wolves?"

Neville was now decidedly scared and was hanging onto Harry.

Filch was laughing "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got into trouble. Shouldn't you?"

"Never met a werewolf." Ella murmured wistfully "That would be a fun fight."

Everyone looked at her in astonishment. Before they could say anything, Hagrid arrived. "Finally. Been waiting here half an hour. You allright, Harry, Hermione?"

They both nodded, "What about me?" Ella asked.

"You will be allright 'til the day Cassy kills you." Hagrid told her.

"Never."

"My point exactly."

"Don't be too nice to them Hagrid." Filch interrupted "They're here to be punished. Although what Miss. Riddle is doing here I don't know."

"Is that why you're late? Been lecturing them? Not your place."

"I'll be back at dawn. For what's left." Filch added nastily as he left.

"I'm not going in there." Malfoy told Hagrid, panic in his voice.

"Show a little spine would you? I didn't think my opinion of your family could get lower but now it's worse. Traitors to cowards." Ella sounded disgusted.

"You're here to be punished." Hagrid told the boy "You've done wrong so take your punishment or be expelled."

"But this is servant stuff! I thought we'd be writing lines or something!"

"The reason why I never attended detention. Writing lines! Exactly what the point is, Draco, I would appreciate it if you'd tell me." Ella was getting frostier.

"I'll write to my father…"

"And he'll tell you that's how it is at Hogwarts." Hagrid completed.

"And I'll tell him his son needs a good whack and a stint in a jungle or the army. Toughen him up loads." Ella added spitefully.

"You'd do that?" Harry asked.

"I know Lucius. Could have been my dad. I can pull in a few favours to get Draco sent to army school in the middle of nowhere." Ella grinned.

"Anyway," Hagrid interrupted "Ella stop being horrible. The rest of you, listen carefully, what we're doing tonight's dangerous and I don't want any injuries. Understood? Ella?"

Ella looked slightly miffed "Shoot someone in the back? Not my style. If I'm killing someone for my own sake then they'll be facing me and be armed."

"Hmm." Hagrid looked slightly mollified "Come over here an' look at this."

When they stopped Ella gasped "Is that…But…"

Hagrid ignored her "See that on the ground? The silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood that is. Something's hurt one an' that's the second time in a week. We gotta find the poor thing an' put in outta its misery."

"And what happens if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" the fear was evident in Malfoy's voice.

"There's nothin' in here that'll hurt you if you're with any of the three of us." he gestured at himself, Fang and Ella. "Keep to the path though. That includes you Ella, if you know what a path is." Ella shook her head smiling.

"I want Fang." Malfoy decided, obviously wanting to stay away from Ella, Harry could see his point after what she'd threatened.

"Allright. He's an awful coward though. Me, Harry an' Hermione 'll go one way, Neville, Draco an' Fang the other. Ella could have waited a minute." he grumbled.

"Right here." Ella's voice came from above, she was sat in a nearby tree "Just getting some things. There's my gun!"

"Now if anyone finds the unicorn they'll send up green sparks right? Get out your wands an' practise. If anyone gets into trouble, red sparks an' we'll come an' find you. Allright? Let's go."

When they set off Ella promptly vanished, when Harry asked Hagrid he was told "Ella'll do what she wants, she doesn't have to help. Probably gone asking about what in here could hurt a unicorn."

After a while Neville sent up red sparks, Hagrid went and grabbed them then paired Harry with Malfoy instead. When they saw the unicorn and the black cloaked figure feeding off it, Draco and Fang immediately ran away. Harry's scar burned and he staggered backwards. He heard hooves behind him and ducked as something flew over his head.

The centaur crashed into the hooded person and trotted round and back for another charge.

"All of you freeze!" the shout came into the clearing. A masked person came into the clearing aiming a gun at the figure next to the unicorn. "Don't try to pretend it won't hurt. You're just as corporeal as me. What were you doing?" they paused as if listening then pulled down the fabric mask, "I'm Ella Riddle, and I'm very angry. Don't you _dare_ lie to me." Another pause, "Sure, go ahead. Just don't kill any more unicorns, or you won't be answering to me, you'll be answering to this." She indicated the gun. "_You_ might be able to take me but the body that you're inhabiting? _Please._"

She watched the cloaked figure leave until it was no longer in sight. Then she walked over to Harry. "You OK?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Firenze here knocked the guy down while I came in. Then I talked to him."

"But you didn't talk. Well, you did but he didn't."

"Telepathic don't you know." Ella tapped her head. "Actually, who I was talking to and who you saw…two different things. The one I was talking to, he was the one that needed the unicorn blood, the one you saw was doing the drinking. Two people, one body. The one in charge is more…spiritual, I guess you could say. I could hear him in here." she touched her head again.

"Who was it?"

"Don't rightly know. Familiar though, who do I know that's a spirit…" her voice trailed off. Her face paled, "Stupid idea." she told herself "It can't be."

"Ella?" the centaur, Firenze asked.

She shook her head "I'm fine. Come on you, back to Hagrid." she helped Harry up and then on to Firenze. "I'll check the other boy's OK." she told him then ran off.

* * *

Just as Firenze delivered Harry to Hagrid, Ella turned up with Draco. "There is a path for a reason you know." she told him "Follow it and you usually get somewhere. Go off it and there's worse than werewolves it this forest. Lucky I found you first." To Hagrid she said "One of Aragog's lot was almost on him, would you mind conveying my apologies?"

"Allright. What happened?"

"Someone was drinking off of a unicorn when these two stumbled on him, I told him to go away and not kill any more of them, this one," she shook Draco slightly "Ran off and almost got eaten."

"Come on." Hagrid told them "Back up to the castle."

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room Harry was not going to sleep. He was talking while _I_ was trying to get to sleep.

"Snape wants the stone." Nonsense.

"And he wants it for Voldemort." Possibly.

"Voldemort's waiting in the Forest." Actually he's up at the castle, in a teacher, who isn't Snape.

"And all this time we just thought he wanted to get rich." He probably does, but he isn't after the stone.

"Stop saying the name!" Ron whispered.

"Firenze saved me when he shouldn't have." Nonsense again. Why shouldn't Firenze have saved him? Not very grateful that is.

"Bane was furious." He's always furious.

"Something about going against the stars." Even more nonsense.

"They must show that Voldemort's coming to kill me…Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me." Personally I don't think Bane was all that fussed about the Voldemort bit, he was probably just mad about the "Firenze saved a human" bit.

"So now all we've got to wait for now is for Snape to steal the stone. Then Voldemort will be able to come and kill me. I suppose Bane will be happy." Happy that a racist psychopath will be alive again? I doubt it.

The three kept talking until dawn. To block them out, I made myself a set of earmuffs, like I'd used for Mandrakes in Herbology, and managed to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It's quite fun actually, watching everybody else swot for exams and drive themselves crazy over it. As usual I set up an exam nerves settler, i.e. apple juice. I made fortune through it from first year to seventh, even Jasa believed me at first, then, after the exams, Cassy told him it was only apple juice, his face was _hilarious_.

I personally think Hermione is getting too worked up about her revision; however I think that her worry over Harry and Ron is justified. How they will pass exams well is beyond me, they do know all of the important answers though.

After the tough week of exams is over I'm as happy as the rest of them, finally the teachers will lighten up. They all seem to tense up in exam week as well. Some even tried to stop me going in the Forest! Just shows how crazy they were going with the stress.

And now something interesting is happening, it involves talking to Hagrid and then sneaking about the building with guilty looks on their faces. In the common room this evening Harry informed me that Dumbledore had left, which I knew, and that they were going to stop Snape getting the stone. All this was of course secret and he was only telling me so I didn't say anything.

Naturally when everybody had left the common room and they stood up I stood up as well and told them I was going to so that they didn't get themselves killed. "What are you doing?" Neville asked from a corner. The other three obviously hadn't known he was there from the expressions on their faces.

"Nothing Neville, nowhere." Harry shoved the cloak he was holding behind his back.

"You're going out, aren't you?" He's not stupid, it's written all over their faces. "You can't go out again, you'll get in even more trouble."

"Don't worry." I assured him "I'm going with them." He didn't look reassured.

"But this is really important." Harry protested. Yes, life or death if who I think is there is. Meanwhile Neville was steeling himself up to fight, rubbishly, but he might manage to deter them, if Hermione wasn't so good with a wand.

"I'm really sorry about this Neville. Petrificus Totalus." Not that sorry then, there could have been more negotiations. Anyway, needs must. We stepped around his prone body one the way out.

"Ella won't fit under here." Ron pointed out a problem. I promptly explained to him that nobody would question me and if I had to I was just as good as Hermione at offensive spells.

Fortunately Ron's concern was unneeded, we encountered nobody on our way to the third floor except Peeves who I hid myself from using an invisibility charm. When we reached the door I stayed out of the way, when Harry questioned me I told _him_ that I wasn't here to protect the Stone I was here to look after something else. There were no other questions.

After a short conversation in which Harry told the others, and me, that we could leave now, Ron and Hermione told him they weren't leaving and I merely crossed my arms. I think he got the message.

The Cerberean dog was quite easy to get past. Harry, I discovered, can't play the flute but kept Fluffy asleep until we dropped down the trapdoor and Harry stopped playing.

There was a bit of a fright when we discovered we had landed on Devil's Snare. Hermione, naturally, kept her head and performed a spell to create light. I, of course, did my own, more concentrated, spell. I wasn't helping them.

Next there was a room of flying keys. Again, I stood back and let the younger kids do the work. Harry caught the correct key easily, he's as good as his father. That man was _always_ winning at Quiddich, _and_ he was going easy on me.

Then we played chess, or rather Ron played chess and Harry, Hermione and me stood in the places of the bishop, castle and king respectively as all three of us aren't that good at the game. I personally prefer battleships.

During the game Ron was injured, he was taken by the opposing queen. The three of us continued.

"What do you reckon's next?" Harry asked.

"We've had Sprout's," I told him "The Devil's Snare. The keys were probably Flitwick's. McGonagall transfigured the chessmen so Snape's and Quirrelll's are left. "

The next room _stank_, worse than Jasa when he took off that full-body cast he'd been wearing for a week; his stepdad refused to let him go to St. Mungos when he broke everything after jumping under a car. This meant he couldn't get washed for three weeks while it healed. Cassy and I had the misfortune to be in the room when it was removed.

"Did you kids kill another troll while I wasn't looking?" I tried to joke.

Harry shook his head, holding his breath. "Not that one." he gasped "I can't breathe."

"Then don't talk." I suggested. We left that room quickly.

The next room had seven bottles on a table. As soon as we entered flames shot up behind us. I walked over to it, glanced at the bit of paper, took out some paper and a pen and quickly scribbled down the riddle. Then I walked over to the side of the room, sat down and examined it while I waited for them to work out the answer. Hermione read the paper a few times and muttered a bit, all of which took several minutes, then told us the answer.

"That one," she pointed "Will go forward and that one," she pointed again "Will go back."

"There's only enough for one." Harry commented, examining the bottle that would allow us to proceed.

He and Hermione held a short conversation before Hermione drank from a bottle and walked back through the flames to Ron. Harry looked at me.

"You know you may die."

"You coming or staying?" I said, walking to the table and pointing my wand at the bottle Hermione had indicated I murmured the Refilling Charm.

I let Harry drink first, then drank myself. We walked through the flames together, me just a step behind.

* * *

Harry drew in breath as the two of them entered the room. The man below them wasn't Snape or Voldemort.

"Knew it wasn't Snape." Ella smiled "Couldn't have been, the man's too nice."

"_You_!" Harry asked.

"Me." Quirrelll smiled. "I wondered whether you'd come here."

"Yeah yeah." Ella interrupted "Just hand over the man in your head and we'll leave."

"Nice try Riddle." the man smirked.

"What is this obsession all the teachers have with calling us by our last names?" Ella complained to herself as she drew her wand.

Quirrell clicked his fingers and Harry found he couldn't move, Ella appeared to be in similar difficulties. "The Stone is in the mirror, but how do I get it out?"

_Use one of the children._ A voice sounded in the chamber.

Ella made a small sound then told it "Well, if you're who I think then I'll be getting out of the way and asking for that bounty you promised." She coughed "And I forget the proper form of address, mister…"

Quirrell laughed "The great Ella Riddle reduced to a normal person by my master."

Ella ignored him "That the Mirror of Erised? You won't be getting the Stone then." Seeing Quirrell's confused look she expanded "If all you had to do was want it then you'd get it, but as you haven't it must be something else. And I doubt Lily and James Potter and Luke and Sophia Riddle would cut it. I'm not going to get in the way however. I'll be at the side watching you kill him." she gestured at Harry then walked off, the ropes holding her falling off. She tossed her knife a couple of times, "Great Ella Riddle? Nice title, better than Milord. Why he wants to be called that I still don't get."

Quirrell looked after her. _Use the boy,_ the voice said. Quirrell clicked again and Harry was released. The man beckoned him forward and Harry obeyed.

"Stand in front of the mirror and tell me what you see." Harry looked and saw himself pull the Stone out of his pocket and then drop it back.

"I see myself shaking Dumbledore's hand." he made up "I've won Gryffindor the House Cup."

Quirrell cursed and shoved the boy out of the way. _He lies_, the voice told him.

"Come back Potter!" Quirrell grabbed him back "What did you see?"

_Let me talk to him._

"No Master. You're not strong enough."

"The correct title is My Lord." Ella told him "And this is Voldemort we're talking about here remember."

_I am strong enough_, he agreed.

Quirrell unwrapped the turban from his head and turned around. In the back of his head was a face; chalk white with red eyes. "Harry Potter." it whispered.

"Hello again." Ella called from where she was sitting.

"Ella." It acknowledged.

"It was you who hired me to kill him wasn't it?"

"And you didn't take my offer."

Ella shrugged "It was more money true, but I didn't want to kill him. I don't expect you to understand, you killed Sophia, why shouldn't I kill Harry?"

Voldemort switched his attention back to Harry "You see what I've become? Dust and shadow, only able to take form when accepted."

"Like that's ever going to happen." Ella scoffed "I might forgive you when you apologise for killing my mother."

"Unicorn blood has strengthened me, you saw Quirrell drinking it."

"And I told you never to go near any unicorns ever again."

"And once I have the Stone I will be able to have my own body. So why don't you give me it from your pocket?"

Harry stumbled backward, Voldemort wasn't impressed. "Don't be a fool. Save your life and join me…or die like your parents, begging for mercy."

Harry looked at Ella "They didn't." Ella told him calmly "Lily died begging for your life. Not hers, and James didn't beg for his either."

"Join me." Voldemort insisted "Or your mother will have died in vain."

"NEVER!" Harry shouted and ran towards the door.

Quirrell sprang after him and Harry heard Voldemort cry "Seize him!" The boy expected Quirrell to catch him when he tripped, but nothing came. He looked back to find Ella standing there, calmly snapping Quirrell's wand.

"You stay away from him." she snarled and grabbed Quirrell. She stood there about a minute looking into his eyes then let go. The professor dropped to the floor. Ella grabbed Harry's wrist then dragged him back to the entrance to the room.

Unfortunately he tripped and hit his head, just as he blanked out he heard two voices saying "Harry?"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry slowly came back to consciousness. He could hear two voices talking above him. The words didn't make sense.

"The same again."

"What I agreed to was £40,000 for the year."

"At Hogwarts. Out in the Muggle world it's easier to do it. Here it's easier to protect and harder to kill. Out there it'll be harder to protect him. £40,000 for the school year and £40,000 again for holidays."

Harry opened his eyes and saw two figures above him. One was white and gold, the other was black.

"Hello Harry." The black one greeted him "Welcome back." Harry blinked and the figures focused. "Thought you might have given up." Ella smiled.

"Good afternoon." Dumbledore smiled as well.

Harry suddenly remembered everything. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore got there just as we were leaving and you tripped. He helped get you out of there."

"The Stone?"

"It's safe. It will be destroyed any day now." Dumbledore informed him.

"But Flamel..."

"Oh, you know about him?"

"Didn't I fill you in on that part?" Ella asked, examining Harry's bedside table. "Oh dear, Ron's eaten most of the frogs. There's none left."

"Yes Flamel will die. But to the well-organised mind death is but the next great adventure."

"Anyway, Quirrell _was_ the one who tried to hire me to kill you and Dumbledore is negotiating my summer fee on behalf of the person paying. I told you it wasn't Snape, it was Quirrell all along. There's only two packets of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans left as well." Ella commented.

"Miss. Riddle and your friend Ronald have been eating all of your sweets." Dumbledore informed Harry.

"Who sent them?"

"Various friends and admirers. I think Fred and George tried to send a toilet seat. Madame Pomfrey thought it was unhygienic or something like that. Snape was trying to stop Quirrell all year. Snape was muttering a counter-curse in the Quiddich match. He confronted Quirrell to find out how much he knew."

"He hated your father, then James and his brother did something Snape could never repay."

"What?"

"They saved his life." Dumbledore told him simply. "Funny the way people's minds work isn't it? Snape couldn't bear being in James' debt, he didn't mind so much about Luke, so this year he tried to repay the debt. Now he can go back to hating your father's memory in peace."

"Aha! A Chocolate Frog!" Ella exclaimed in delight. Harry told her to go and watch Tremors.

* * *

Over the next few days Harry was visited by Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and various other people. He was finally released on the day of the Feast. Just after he got there, Dumbledore arrived.

"Another year gone." he announced cheerfully "And before we tuck in I must talk to you for a minute. Now, the Hose Cup needs awarding…is anyone expecting an owl?" he commented as an owl entered the Hall and flew over to the Gryffindor table.

It landed in front of Ella and she tore open the letter. Smiling she called over to the Slytherin table "Draco? Your parents can't pick you up from the station so Rebecca will be there instead. Allright?"

Malfoy looked confused "Who's Rebecca?"

"You don't know her?" Ella looked surprised. "I'll introduce you at the station then. Carry on Professor."

"So, the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus, in fourth place with three hundred and twelve, Gryffindor, in third with three hundred and fifty-two, Hufflepuff, in second with four hundred and twenty-six, Raven claw and Slytherin have four hundred and seventy-two."

Slytherin cheered loudly as this was announced.

"Why are you smiling?" Ron asked Ella.

"I'm wondering where your house points are."

"Yes, well done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account."

"Told you." Ella told them smugly.

"First, to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award Gryffindor fifty points." Gryffindor cheered louder than the Slytherins.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor fifty points." Hermione lowered her head into her arms.

"Hey kid, you did great." Ella comforted her.

"Third, to Mr Harry Potter," Everybody went quiet "For pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor sixty points."

"We're the same as Slytherin." Ella told him as all the Gryffindors yelled. Dumbledore raised his hand for quiet.

"Unfortunately I cannot give Miss. Riddle any house points no matter how big a gun she points at me. As I'm sure you know there are many different kinds of courage. It takes a great deal to stand up to our enemies but even more to stand up to our friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."

The Hall promptly exploded. It took several shots from Ella's gun to get everyone's attention. "Shut up will you?"

"Which means," Dumbledore cut her off "We need a change of decoration." He clapped his hands and the green and silver turned to scarlet and gold. Snape shook McGonagall's hand grimly and Ella bounded up to talk to him. Harry didn't hear what she said but all the surrounding teachers laughed. When she came back he asked her what it was.

"Oh, I just told him that he'd paid back Dad's debt and could he go back to hating me please because the idea of him being nice to me is simply too much." Harry and Ron laughed as well.

* * *

As they got off the train Ella told Harry to wait a minute while she fetched Draco. When she returned dragging the unfortunate Malfoy she told them they could go now.

"Here you go Rebecca." Ella smiled as she dumped Malfoy in front of a blond woman. "Good to see you again by the way."

"Could you stop pretending you like me?"

"Sure." Ella's smile vanished. "Mind telling me why your brother doesn't know who you are?"

"Allright Potter. I haven't seen him since your cousin was born."

"Potter?" Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry shrugged.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows "Mind telling me why your cousin doesn't know who you are? How's Luke by the way?"

Ella promptly aimed a punch at Rebecca's face and then vanished in the crowd.

**This is the end of Harry's first year. Harry's second year happens in "Voldemort's niece, snakes and other things"  
**


End file.
